<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my dreams by theoegidio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730856">In my dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoegidio/pseuds/theoegidio'>theoegidio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Amor - Freeform, Andreil, Andrew Will be happy promise, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Crossover, Damen e Laurent aparecerem futuramente, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kandreil - Freeform, Kandrew, M/M, Mortes, Multi, Nicaise is Laurent's brother, Past Abuse, Violence, Violencia, alerta de gatilhos, citações de abusos sexuais passados, kevneil, kingdom au, no exy, não tão feliz assim, sangue, slowburn, soft, some people die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoegidio/pseuds/theoegidio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel "Neil" Abram Wesninski nunca pediu para ser príncipe, especialmente quando seu pai era conhecido como o Rei Carniceiro. Crescendo para se tornar um dia, tão frio e violento como seu pai, o ruivo carrega traumas físicos e psicológicos, dos quais acha que nunca vai poder escapar.</p>
<p>Andrew Minyard odiava sua casa desde o dia em que chegou lá. Resgatado das ruas para um lar com outras crianças, o loiro passará por coisas que jamais poderia esquecer e não sentia força alguma para fugir dali. </p>
<p>Andrew e Neil não haviam chances nenhuma de se encontrarem, mas o destino os uniu. Quando fez 10 anos, Neil adormeceu e sonhou com um garoto loiro. Por anos, todas as noites, Andrew e Neil se encontravam pelo mundo dos sonhos. Um sem saber o nome do outro, ou de onde vinham, mas havia uma relação estranhamente intensa entre eles. Seus sonhos eram a sua parte favorita do dia, até que eles pararam abruptamente. O príncipe então cresceu e, com 19 anos, pensou que tudo aquilo foi apenas uma criação de sua mente. Mas quando o loiro aparece em frente ao seu castelo pedindo por ajuda, Neil tem certeza que tudo que sentiu naqueles anos atrás não foi mentira e que, agora, faria de tudo para não o perder de novo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Damen &amp; Nicaise (Captive Prince), Damen &amp; Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Kandreil, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick &amp; Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick &amp; Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In my dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOOI! É primeira fanfic falando sobre Andreil e também aqui no AO3, então..... paciência comigo kkkkkk.</p>
<p>Enfim! Espero que gostem! E Damen e Laurent não são os personagens principais, mas terão um importante papel mais a frente na história!. </p>
<p>Outro aviso: a história pode ter gatilhos, assim como os livros! Então leiam com cuidado! Esse capítulo tem umas cenas de violência, com sangue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A verdade era que Neil odiava seus fios ruivos porque achava que eles pareciam com o de seu pai. Encarando o espelho dentro de seus aposentos, o príncipe subiu sua destra até seu cabelo e lentamente os bagunçou, como se dessa forma fosse os mudar magicamente de cor. Quando nÃo houve resultado nenhum, ele soltou apenas um suspiro pesado e se virou, voltando a sua larga cama, disposta no meio de seu quarto. Os lençois macios o receberam com conforto e ele desviou o olhar para as janelas a sua direita, que deixavam a luz do Sol entrar. Estava especialmente quente, mas o ruivo continuava com suas vestes brancas e de mangas longas. Seu pai diria que ele as cicatrizes em seu corpo eram um sinal de que ele havia sido disciplinado e nÃ£o deveria as esconder. Ele nunca deixou ninguém as ver. Quase ninguém.</p>
<p>Em um grunhido indisposto, se sentou e virou seu rosto na direção da porta. Deu um assobio baixinho, o suficiente para uma pequena fresta ser aberta e o rosto do guarda pôde ser visíel a Neil. Ele sorriu minimamente, encarando o que estava ali a sua frente e o chamou com a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Estou trabalhando.— o guarda respondeu num tom mau humorado e cruzou os braços, mas aproveitou para relaxar um pouco a sua postura e subir seus dedos a os fios negros intensos que estavam levemente bagunçados— como posso ajudar, Alteza?</p>
<p>–– Me chame assim de novo e eu mesmo cortarei sua cabeça, Kevin— resmungou o menor, que continuou a o encarar a distancia–– estou entediado. Podemos antecipar nosso treinamento hoje!</p>
<p>Uma careta se formou no rosto do mais velho, que prontamente negou com a cabeça e ajeitou um pouco sua postura. Havia um olhar firme em seu rosto, que Neil sempre tentava decifrar, mas era difícil. As vezes ele achava que Kevin poderia ter um passado tÃo perturbado como o seu. O príncipe escorreu seu corpo para fora da cama e andou até um de seus armários. Era enorme, feito de uma madeira clara e detalhes delicados passavam por ele feitos com linhas de ouro. Ao centro, suas iniciais estavam escritas. Ele sempre achou isso um grande exagero, mas aprendeu a não protestar quando seu pai dizia que colocaria algo em seu quarto. Os seus dedos, cobertos por algumas gazes, alcançaram uma das roupas que usava para lutar: era vermelha, surrada e já estava velha. Haviam remendos por toda ela, especialmente na região dos braços e do abdômen, que poderiam estourar a qualquer instante. Neil olhou pelo ombro, olhando calmamente ao ao homem ali, que se virou de costas, dando liberdade para que ele pudesse tirar sua camiseta. Foi rápido. Abriu os botões que se dispunham por toda a frente da veste e a deixou cair no chão, logo vestindo a outra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era costume que Neil deixasse Kevin por perto, porque ele era o único que podia confiar ali dentro. A outra guarda, Lola, constantemente reportava o que via para seu pai e ele sabia que nada daquilo aconteceria enquanto o moreno estava por perto. Ele conhecia o menino o suficiente para entender suas emoções com o olhar, quando se afastar, oferecer um abraço ou oferecer que fizessem algo imprudente, por mais que ele prezasse intensamente pelas regras. Em outras palavras, Kevin Day era o único amigo que ele possuía dentro da corte.</p>
<p>––Pronto. Vamos, pegue sua espada!</p>
<p>–– Por Deus, Neil. Não é assim.–– ele resmungou quando viu o ruivo segurar a espada desajeitadamente e sua postura estar um pouco relaxada. Prontamente, ele segurou em sua cintura e ajeitou o corpo do príncipe para uma postura ereta, além de corrigir a forma como segurava a arma em sua mão. Encarou a forma como estava e concordei com a cabeça–– você tem péssimos professores de esgrima.</p>
<p>— Meu pai está mais preocupado em contratar professores que me ensinem a matar. É diferente— um tom mais sombrio adotou a voz de Neil, que deu um passo pequeno para trás. Abriu um sorriso fraco e balançou a espada, dessa vez mais firme— como da última vez? </p>
<p>— Espero que tenha praticado sozinho, Alteza.</p>
<p>Neil grunhiu com o apelido e deu o primeiro ataque. Balançou a espada e atacou contra a de Kevin, que defendeu com facilidade o ataque e fez a próxima ofensiva. Ele grunhiu baixinho, mas manteve sua posição. Tentando usar um movimento rápido de seus pés e girou o corpo, procurando acertar Kevin pelas costas. Contudo, foi num movimento veloz que Kevin colocou sua espada pra trás e defendeu o ataque, tentando o empurrar para o desestabilizar.</p>
<p>— Eu disse para praticar.— a voz firme do mais velho ecoou pelo ambiente. Usou o cabo da espada para bater no braço de Neil e tentou o chutar. Surpreendente, o ruivo foi mais rápido. Desviou do golpe do pé e fez acertou o primeiro golpe contra a roupa do guarda. Um rasgo delicado se formou em seu uniforme e o barulho da espada batendo contra a armadura que ele usava por baixo atingiu os dois. O ruivo sorriu convencido, ganhando confiança e tentou acertar o próximo ataque, mas franziu o cenho com a risadinha que saiu da boca de Kevin.</p>
<p>Sem dificuldade alguma, ele moveu a mão para segurar a de Neil e o impediu de o atacar. O moreno deu um risinho de lado com a mão que empunhava a espada, desferiu um ataque contra o braço de Neil, o suficiente para produzir um corte pequeno corte na roupa. Puxou para baixo o braço que ele segurava e empurrou-o na direção do chão. O corpo do príncipe atingiu o chão e Kevin sentou em seu peito, colocando a espada no seu pescoço, sorrindo delicadamente.</p>
<p>— Você é bom. Mas te falta foco e treinamento. Você se deixa levar demais por um ataque bem sucedido que todos seus outros se tornam falhos.— o moreno murmurou e soltou a espada.</p>
<p>— Ugh. Você vai me esmagar.</p>
<p>Neil usou a força que ainda tinha e o empurrou de cima e lhe deu um chute fraco na canela, suficiente para que ele grunhisse de forma dolorida. Atacou o outro e agarrou ele por trás, forçando seu braço contra o pescoço de Kevin, obviamente sem força para o enforcar. O moreno tentou lutar, mas se Kevin era bom com as espadas, Neil tinha a força física. Eram treinamentos intensivos que tinha com o pai ou Lola sobre como defender golpes, atacar ou matar usando as mãos. Kevin lutou com as mãos para se libertar, mas deu-se por vencido.</p>
<p>O príncipe o largou e ambos caíram em uma risada alta. Os dois respiravam ofegantes, as roupas amassadas e bagunçadas e suor escorria pela testa dos dois. Se olharam por momentos e riram mais uma vez, como se tivesse mesmo uma piada ali. Neil amoleceu o corpo, deixando metade dele deitado no peitoral alheio. Kevin bagunçou os fios ruivos do menor e respirou fundo, olhando para o teto.</p>
<p>O silêncio ocupou o local e nenhum precisava falar nada para relaxar um na companhia do outro. Neil sabia o que teria que aguentar pelo resto do dia, mas era suficiente ter a companhia de Kevin para começar seu dia melhor. Mas como tudo naquele castelo não funcionava como esperavam, a porta do quarto se abriu num rápido estrondo. Os olhares dos dois foram até a porta, arregalados. Na porta, estava um homem estranhamente parecido com Neil. Era mais alto, mais robusto e com mais músculos destacando nas roupas. Seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes e os fios eram como um intenso por do sol. Kevin empurrou delicadamente Neil e se ajoelhou.</p>
<p>— Vossa Majestade.— sussurrou o guarda, deixando a sua feição suave virei uma tensa e preocupada.</p>
<p>— Pai.— Neil resmungou e se levantou. Tirou os fios que caiam em sua testa e tentou se mostrar sem medo nenhum dele.</p>
<p>— Quando concordei em te deixar trabalhar aqui...— a voz firme e grossa do Rei arrepiaram todos os pelos do corpo de Kevin— esperava comprometimento. Você deve ser guarda do meu filho e não... o que quer que estivessem fazendo.</p>
<p>Kevin balbuciou para se corrigir, mas Neil deu um grunhido baixo e balançou a cabeça. Colocou-se ao lado do amigo e fez com a cabeça para que se levantasse.</p>
<p>— Ele está me ajudando a lutar com espadas. Ele estava me ensinando. Bem mais produtivo do que você faz com cada mulher que traz pro castelo. Imagino quantos bastardos você já não fez por aí.</p>
<p>Um tapa forte atingiu o rosto de Neil e o homem agarrou ele pela gola da camiseta surrada. Ele lutou contra as lágrimas que se formaram no canto de seus olhos e manteve sua expressão firme e inabalável. Ambos os olhos azuis se encontraram e ninguém ousou dar uma palavra. Aquele olhar dizia tudo.</p>
<p>— Lola. Deixe que Kevin passe o resto da tarde junto do oficial Riko. Talvez ele possa o ensinar a fazer um trabalho descente.— ele disse com uma voz enojada e balançou a cabeça. Neil abriu a boca para protestar, mas Kevin o fuzilou com o olhar e ele logo se calou.— e você, Nathaniel. Vista-se de forma decente e me encontre no pátio.</p>
<p>O corpo do ruivo foi solto e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas manteve-se firme. Seus olhos e os de seu pai continuaram fixos, até que o príncipe teve a coragem de afastar o olhar e se virar de costas. Guardou sua espada no armário e fechou a porta do mesmo, sem olhar para seu pai. Esperou ouvir o bater da porta e chutou com toda a força que pode o armário.</p>
<p>Neil pensou em gritar, mas não ajudaria. Começar a atirar as coisas também não, então ele andou até a varanda de seu quarto e se apoiou ali. Sentiu o Sol bater contra sua pele e o calor ocupar seu corpo, mas seus pensamentos estavam longes. Quando a situação ficava complicada ou sua respiração falhava, ele fechava seus olhos e pensava nele. As feições joviais nunca saíram da mente de Neil, nem mesmo por um dia.</p>
<p>Foi a 3 anos a última vez que o vira. Os seus cabelos eram loiros e curtos, os olhos de um castanho intenso. Sua pele era branca e pálida. Neil lembrava da forma como seu olhar era triste e ele nunca sorria. Loirinho, como ele havia o apelidado na sua cabeça, conversava com ele sobre tudo, menos sobre o que estava em sua cabeça. O garoto gostava de gatos, tinha um irmão gêmeo e preto era sua cor favorita. Neil sentia falta daquilo.</p>
<p>Sua cabeça quase instantaneamente foi para o dia em que ele se encontrou por último. Era sempre o mesmo ritual: Neil dormia e depois despertava em um outro lugar. Era um campo verde vazio, com uma árvore enorme que crescia no meio dali. Ele tinha 10 anos quando aconteceu a primeira vez. Ele sentia como se seus pés tocassem a grama e, sempre ao fundo, podia ver um garoto sentado contra a árvore e utilizando de sua sombra para proteger seu corpo do Sol. O loirinho sempre chegava antes do ruivo e ia embora depois. Neil já pensou que ele poderia morar ali. Eles sentariam um a frente do outro e falariam por horas. As vezes apenas se encarariam. E, em uma única vez, ele pediu um abraço.</p>
<p>Contudo, Neil logo se autocensurou por deixar que voltasse a pensar nele. Houve uma noite em que os sonhos simplesmente não aconteciam mais. Ele tentou voltar para aquele lugar desesperadamente, mas desistiu quando percebeu que não daria em nada. Foi uma invenção de sua cabeça, ele convenceu a si mesmo durante aquele tempo. Aquele garoto jamais existirá. Neil só não sabia se ele realmente acreditava naquilo, porque ele jurava sentir ainda o calor de ter seus braços ao redor do menor e sussurrar que não o deixaria mais.</p>
<p>— Para.— ele sussurrou para somente ele ouvir e voltou com suas orbes azuis ao ambiente a sua frente. Não foi real, murmurou a si mesmo inúmeras vezes. Analisou todo o seu reino, que um dia governaria e apoiou a mão na bochecha. Ele não pediu para nascer príncipe, não queria aquilo. Era muita responsabilidade e ele odiava pensar que teria tanta responsabilidade de tantas vidas em sua mão. Ele queria uma vida calma. Talvez longe dali, uma casa aonde pudesse lutar, porque ele adorava lutar e ter Kevin por perto. Seria uma vida boa.</p>
<p>Neil virou de costas e voltou a seu quarto, andando lentamente até seu armário para tirar aquela roupa. Sua cabeça latejava em preocupação com o que teria acontecido com Kevin, já que das últimas vezes em que seu pai o obrigará a passar tempo com Riko, as coisas foram terrivelmente ruins. Engoliu seco, balançando a cabeça rapidamente e se livrou de camiseta de mangas longas e vestiu uma mais formal. Era uma camisa alaranjada de mangas longas, com detalhes em linhos de ouro. Se sentiu terrível naquela roupa, mas saiu dos seus aposentos. Olhou pelo seu ombro e notou que não havia ninguém o seguindo. Ele agradeceu mentalmente e pode andar com uma postura mais relaxada. Deixou que seus fios ruivos caíssem pelo seu rosto e foi andando em passos delicados até o andar debaixo do castelo.</p>
<p>As orbes azuis procuraram pela bagunça de pessoas ali pelo seu pai, mas não o encontrou. O local era uma bagunça de preparativos, funcionários corriam com bandejas cheias de decorativos, outras com comidas. Neil encarou a cena confuso, então se apoiou em uma das paredes, cruzando seus braços e encarou um garoto que trabalhava. Tinha cabelos curtos e levemente encaracolados e a pele escura. Assim que viu o olhar do príncipe sobre si, arregalou os olhos e quase derrubou o que carregava.</p>
<p>— A-alteza!— procurou rapidamente usar um tom formal, mas Neil logo balançou a mão para que ele não se preocupasse com formalismos— posso ajudar.</p>
<p>— Uhum. O que está acontecendo por aqui?— ele perguntou, mostrando com a mao ao ambiente ao redor deles.</p>
<p>— O Rei está preparando um baile. Achei que Vossa...— Neil arqueou uma sobrancelha e o garoto balançou a cabeça— você saberia.</p>
<p>— Ele não me conta muito essas coisas. Baile? Estranho.— o príncipe resmungou e encarou o teto do castelo— e você sabe o motivo? Deus, eu estou perdido no meu próprio reino.</p>
<p>— Ah, a Majestade não nos contou. Mas ouvi murmurarem que vamos receber a princesa de um dos reinos do Leste. Se for quem estou pensando...— um tom praticamente apaixonado  saiu de seus lábios, o que fez o ruivo rir baixinho— Dan Wilds. É a princesa mais linda que eu já vi. Já cruzei com ela!</p>
<p>— Bom... se ela realmente vier, direi sobre esse charmoso garoto que está de olho nela.— Neil murmurou e viu o rosto do outro quase ficar pálido— te vejo por aí... como se chama?</p>
<p>— Matt!— ele falou, com um sorriso largo e amistoso.</p>
<p>— Matt. Bom te conhecer.</p>
<p>O ruivo virou e trombou com seu pai. Seu olhar era insatisfeito e Matt, atrás dos dois, rapidamente voltou ao que estava fazendo, sem a coragem de olhar nos olhos do Rei. Neil, contudo, cruzou os braços e fitou os olhos igualmente azuis do mais velho. Sem dizer nada, apenas indicou com a cabeça para que o seguisse. Ele o fez. Seria um dia longo para Neil. E um pior ainda para Kevin Day.</p>
<p>Seu corpo tremia de horror assim que pensara em mais um dia de treinamento com Riko. Mal havia se recuperado da última vez e, a cada passo que dava em direção do seu destino, soltava um palavrão entre seus lábios. Não choraria na presença de Lola, ou deixaria se levar por seu desespero, por isso manteve a postura ereta e evitou o olhar assassino da mulher ao seu lado. Ele queria a empurrar e correr dali, em um lugar diferente, mas sabia que não podia. Não com aquela dívida que ainda não estava paga.</p>
<p>— O Rei deveria começar a dar punições mais severas a vocês.— Lola falou e a voz fez o corpo inteiro do maior arrepiar.— uma tarde com Riko... deveria eu ter a oportunidade. Garanto que os disciplinaria.</p>
<p>Kevin sentiu a língua coçar para responder, mas ignorou. Inspirou e expirou duas vezes e percebeu que estavam ali. Era um local enorme, pavilhão a céu aberto. As paredes se sustentavam a partir de grandes apoios, dispostos a poucos centímetros um do outro. Haviam suportes que estavam cheios de espadas, escudos e armaduras. Ao final do local, estava ele. Riko segurava uma espada longa na sua mão. Seu corpo coberto por uma armadura pesada, com um corvo estampado no meio de seu peitoral.  Atrás dele, estava outro garoto que Day conhecia bem. Tinha um olhar calmo, não assassino como o do mais baixo. Estava calado e fingindo não sentir dor por um corte que estava em sua bochecha.</p>
<p>— Riko.— Lola o cumprimentou e deu um empurrão nas costas de Kevin que quase o fez tropeçar.— cuide desse aí.</p>
<p>Um sorriso sádico abriu no rosto do menor ali. Riko poderia ser baixo, mas isso não mudava a sua natureza. Deu passos lentos na direção de Kevin, que prontamente sacou sua espada e a segurou. Um riso debochado saiu da boca do outro, que se aproximou e desferiu um tapa na mão do mais alto, que prontamente deixou a espada cair. Jean o encarava com uma certa expectativa do outro lado do local, mas tudo que ele fez foi abaixar a cabeça.</p>
<p>— Jesus, Kevin. A cada dia você está mais patético.— murmurou baixinho e encostou a espada no peito de Kevin— tire a armadura.</p>
<p>Irritado, o maior passou os dedos pela peça de metal que cobria sua roupa e deixou a mesma cair no chão. Fez uma careta com o barulho metálico que ecoou pelo local quando a mesma atingiu o chão e voltou seu olhar ao frio de Riko. Ele mexeu com o pé a espada no chão e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Kevin a apanhasse. Mesmo que relutante, ele abaixou. Um suspiro surpreso saiu de sua boca quando sentiu o pé do menor atingir suas costas e forçar ele contra o chão. O rosto do Day atingiu com força a superfície e um suspiro dolorido escapou de seus lábios. </p>
<p>— Sua mãe teria desgosto de te ver assim, sabia? É por isso que eu ganhei a posição e você. . .— ele deu uma risada maliciosa e flexionou os joelhos, se aproximando do garoto caído— é a porra de uma mercadoria. </p>
<p>Kevin pensou em um milhão de respostas, mas nenhuma delas saiu de sua boca. Sentiu como se um peso estivesse impedindo qualquer coisa de sair e só se levantou, fechando os dedos ao redor de sua espada e a apertando com força, como se pudesse descontar ali toda a sua frustração. A ponta de seus dedos começou a ficar esbranquiçadas e ele mal ouvia o que o outro a sua frente tinha a dizer. O moreno respirou fundo uma vez, dizendo a si mesmo que não iria mostrar sua fraqueza, não na frente dele. Deu um passo para trás e saiu do transe imposto por sua mente. Ajeitou sua postura e estendeu a espada para frente. </p>
<p>A lamina de Riko bateu contra a dele, mas dessa vez ele sustentou seus movimentos. Jogou o peso de seu corpo para frente e atacou, tentando derrubar o outro. As espadas chocavam uma contra a outra, fazendo com que ruído da luta ecoasse por todo o local. Kevin as vezes olhava por cima do ombro, vendo Jean atrás de si, com a mesma postura e feição. Balançou a cabeça e prestou atenção novamente no oponente a sua frente. A luta era diferente da que teve com Neil anteriormente, porque ele lutava para matar. Os movimentos da espada de Riko poderiam facilmente acertar o peito ou o pescoço de Kevin, caso ele não fosse tão habilidoso como o seu adversário. Num movimento arriscado, Day girou seus pés e tentou acertar a mão de Riko com o cabo de sua espada, mas o outro agiu com mais velocidade. Riko desviou a mão e fez uma curva com a sua espada que atingiu o braço direito de Kevin, provocando um corte. Um grito dolorido ecoou.</p>
<p>Mas Kevin não se rendeu. Sentiu o sangue deslizar por seu músculo do braço e tomou aquilo como um incentivo. Se continuasse daquele jeito, as ofensas que eram feitas contra ele iriam ser verdadeiras. Respirou fundo e alternou a espada de mão, o que fez o outro recuar um pouco. Um sorriso presunçoso se abriu no rosto do maior que bateu agora com mais rapidez contra a espada do outro. Seus movimentos agora eram mais rápidos e precisos. Os olhares de ambos eram irritados e agora, mortais. </p>
<p>Ambas espada colidiriam e havia uma disputa entre elas. Kevin apertou seus pés no chão e usou o peso de seu corpo para tentar derrubar o outro. Suor passava pelo seu rosto e, a cada vez mais, via a sua arma vencer o embate. Uma feição sombria e nada amistosa  tomou conta do menor que recuou abruptamente. Kevin sorriu, convencido e investiu para mais um ataque, mas Riko não jogava pelas regras. Kevin mal teve tempo de reagir quando Riko se jogou para frente, abaixando seu corpo para baixo do braço dele e retirou uma pequena adaga de seu bolso e a enfiou contra a coxa dele. Kevin urrou em dor, caindo para trás. Observou, quase incrédulo a forma como o sangue escorria e a lamina enfiada contra seu corpo. Jurou ouvir um suspiro de insatisfação vir de Jean atrás de si. </p>
<p>Fraco, foi a primeira vez que ecoou no fundo de sua cabeça. Notou Riko andar lentamente e graciosamente, sem um sequer arranhão para perto de si e puxar a adaga com força de sua perna. Um grunhido de dor escapou de sua boca novamente e ele torceu o tecido de sua camiseta entre os dedos para não gritar em dor de novo. A primeira lagrima caiu de seu rosto e ele mal conseguia mais entender a situação a sua volta. A sensação completa de impotência o atingiu. Como ele poderia querer escapar daquilo um dia, se mal conseguia se manter em pé e enfrentar Riko? Patético, ele se martirizou mais uma vez e chorou mais, como se fosse uma criança em desespero. Pediu que, aonde quer que estivesse, que sua mãe lhe desse forças. </p>
<p>— Acabamos por hoje. Jean, ajude Kevin a fazer um curativo nisso.— Riko riu e balançou a cabeça, andando lentamente para fora do local, enquanto limpava o sangue de sua faca em sua camiseta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando a noite chegou, Neil suspirou. Ainda não tinha notícia nenhuma de Kevin e aquilo era agonizante, especialmente porque teria de aguentar aquele baile. Sorrir falsamente as pessoas, enquanto todas elas tremiam de medo de fazer um comentário errado e ter suas vidas tiradas pelo conhecido Rei Carniceiro. Estava debruçado contra sua varanda, observando os nobres adentrarem no castelo e dessa vez suas roupas eram mais formais. Usava camiseta de mangas longas parecidas com a que usará anteriormente, mas essa era preta. Havia uma pequena gola semi levantada e em seu dedo do meio um anel prateado, que ele usava constantemente. Havia sido um presente de Kevin, que ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que jamais tiraria. Sorriu de canto com tal pensamento e percebeu que estava na hora de descer. </p>
<p>O caminho que fez até o salão principal foi o mais lento possível. Se sentiu ligeiramente desapontado quando viu que Day não estava do lado de fora do seu quarto, mas engoliu a decepção e vestiu o melhor sorriso que podia. O barulho de tanta gente falando chegou. aos ouvidos do príncipe e ele revirou os olhos com aquilo. Foi se esgueirando no meio da multidão, as vezes pegando um cálice de vinho de uma mesa e virando o mesmo. Péssimo hábito, ele sabia disso, especialmente porque sempre dizia como Kevin deveria parar de beber, contudo achou que precisaria daquilo para enfrentar aquela noite. </p>
<p>Se apoiou contra uma das paredes e seus olhos começaram a analisar o ambiente ao redor. Conhecia metade das pessoas dali e dessas, lembrava o nome de pelo menos um terço. Aproveitou que seu pai não estava por perto para reclamar sobre como não estava com uma postura apropriada. Para o Rei, ele deveria mostrar autoridade e medo, mas tudo que Neil queria era beber e ser deixado em paz. </p>
<p>Um sorriso enorme abriu em seu rosto quando notou Matt no outro lado do salão. Estava com a mesma roupa de antes, servindo nobres esnobes que nem mesmo faziam questão de o responder. Aquilo enojava Neil. Se ajeitou e aproximou-se do garoto, o cutucando por trás. Percebeu que, enquanto andava, as pessoas ao seu redor se afastavam. Deu um olhar feio ao homem que aceitou um cálice de vinho sem nem mesmo agradecer e esperou, com um sorriso esperançoso ele se virar. Quando o fez, arregalou os olhos e quase deixou cair a bandeja.</p>
<p>— Neil!— ele exclamou e o príncipe agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter se lembrado do que haviam combinado sobre formalismos— posso ajudar com alguma coisa?</p>
<p>— Essa coisa tá um saco, então decidi procurar a única pessoa interessante nesse lugar— murmurou o ruivo, sorrindo de canto— deixa essa bandeja aí um pouco. Relaxa.</p>
<p>— Se o seu pai ver eu fazendo isso, ele manda cortarem minha cabeça aqui mesmo.— ele murmurou, sentindo o corpo arrepiar somente com tal probabilidade.</p>
<p>— Nem fala sobre ele— Neil murmurou, como se ainda sentisse o peso da mão do homem contra seu rosto e começou a andar, chamando o novo amigo com a cabeça para o seguir. Estavam agora de costas para a passagem da cozinha que dava ao salão e em frente às portas. Inesperadamente, elas se abriram e trombetas soaram pelo local. Neil franziu seu cenho sem a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas logo viu uma garota ao lado de uma mulher adentrarem ao salão. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e encaracolados, uma pele negra e olhos que o ruivo julgou desafiadores. Na sua cabeça, estava uma tiara dourada e um rubi ao centro da mesma. Ela era realmente bonita e Neil sabia que o amigo partilhava da mesma opinião, porque estava quase babando.— Espera... essa aí não é–</p>
<p>— Danielle Wilds. Princesa.— a voz firme de seu pai ecoou pelo local— depois que rompemos os acordos com Akielos e Vere, precisávamos de novos aliados militares. É por isso que, em breve, você vai se casar com ela.</p>
<p>As pernas de Neil quase viraram gelatina com a sua fala. Instantaneamente, Matt e o ruivo se viraram com uma expressão de choque para o homem, que deu de ombros com desdém e colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho, como se tentasse demonstrar algum carinho. Neil cortaria aquela mão fora se pudesse.</p>
<p>— É um prazer as conhecer!— o homem exclamou quando as mulheres se aproximaram. Neil ainda estava em choque para fazer qualquer coisa e Matt ainda parecia encantando com a imagem de Dan.</p>
<p>— Majestade.— a princesa fez uma pequena reverencia e encarou Neil. Seus olhares cruzaram e ela o encarava como se dissesse: eu sei, também não quero me casar contigo.— Neil, certo. Um prazer finalmente te conhecer. Ouvi muito sobre você.</p>
<p>— Ah, um amigo me disse coisas boas sobre você também— o príncipe murmurou, tentando agir da mesma forma. Percebeu Matt quase engasgar ao seu lado e segurou na mão da garota e deixou um beijo delicado em sua mão. Dan sorriu com o gesto e logo pousou seus olhos no mais alto ao lado do ruivo. Estudou-o, como se já o conhecesse— esse é o Matt. Grande amigo.</p>
<p>Nathan franziu o cenho com aquilo e apertou, como um alerta, o ombro do filho e chamou a mae de Dan com o dedo. Ambos sumiram no meio da multidão e Dan relaxou o corpo. Fez uma leve careta, ajeitando o vestido exagerado que usava e fitou os dois garotos.</p>
<p>— Algo me diz que você não está nem um pouco feliz em saber dos planos deles— Dan murmurou, num tom amistoso e suspirou baixinho.</p>
<p>— Não está nos meus planos casar com uma pessoa que nem conheço— o ruivo riu de forma fraca e levou a mão até o ombro de Matt e empurrou o mesmo suavemente para frente. O garoto pareceu sair do seu transe e seu olhar se prendeu ao de Dan.</p>
<p>— Matt, é um prazer, princesa.— disse, se curvando lentamente</p>
<p>— Já nos vimos antes, não?— a menina murmurou. Neil arqueou as sobrancelhas quando ela levou o indicador ao queixo do garoto e fez ele subir o rosto para encarar o dela.</p>
<p>— Trabalhei no seu castelo meses atrás!— Matt respondeu, relaxado suavemente o corpo. Seu sorriso agora era amistoso, não tenso como anteriormente.</p>
<p>— Bom. . . Dan, hoje eu estou levemente bêbado e acho que eu faria uma péssima primeira impressão. Os convidados geralmente ficam nos aposentos no andar de cima, a porta é de cor vermelha. Se quer uma dica, leve o bonitinho aqui pra lá e conversem num lugar privado. Melhor do que ficar nessa multidão. Amanha conversamos, sim?</p>
<p>Dan apenas deu uma risada com a fala do ruivo, que riu também. Neil encarou os dois, dando um tapinha nas costas de Matt e dando as costas para os dois. Apenas riu, pensando na cara que Matt estaria agora, mas saiu pela porta do salão e rumou até o lugar de fora do castelo. As palavras de seu pai fizeram a cabeça do príncipe girar e ele quase passou mal com aquele pensamento. Teria que casar com alguém que jamais conheceu? Aquilo parecia horrível. Não que ele jamais pensará verdadeiramente em casar. Na sua adolescência, pensava que poderia ter uma vida com o loirinho. Novamente, sentiu seu coração apertar quando pensou nele.</p>
<p>Mesmo que murmurou a si mesmo tudo aquilo, de que não era nada mais do que uma ideia de sua mente, ele sentia, como num resquício de esperança, que poderia não ser. Era estranho, porque agora ele sentia que ele poderia estar perto de si. Imaginou como seria o encontrar casualmente. Seus ombros se esbarrariam no meio da cidade, eles se encarariam e imediatamente se reconheceriam. Conversariam, se conheceriam apropriadamente. Neil pensou que aquilo poderia ser verdade e se agarrou a aquilo como instrumento para o acalmar e começou a andar pela frente do castelo, perdido em seus pensamentos e sem prestar atenção por onde andava, até seu corpo trombar com um consideravelmente maior que o seu. Ambos atingiram o chão e o ruivo estava pronto para falar um xingamento, quando focou na imagem a sua frente e percebeu ser Kevin. Sua perna estava enfaixada e ele se levantou com dificuldade, o que fez Neil dar um salto para levantar e passar a mão em seu ombro para o ajudar a se apoiar.</p>
<p>— O que aconteceu?!— sua voz saiu urgente, esquecendo do que tinha recém acontecido com seu pai. Ele estudou o machucado alheio com atenção e balançou a cabeça— Riko.</p>
<p> — Não é nada. Ele só não sabe ser honesto.— murmurou para si mesmo e aceitou a ajuda do ruivo para se manter de pé— logo isso melhora. Sabe que ele já fez pior que isso.</p>
<p>— Deveria ter matado aquele bastardo a muito tempo.— Neil murmurou para si e foi andando com Kevin lentamente, até chegarem as paredes do castelo, aonde ambos se apoiaram. O príncipe realmente falava sério com aquilo, porque teria matado aquela cobra se tivesse a chance. Sentia seu corpo queimar com a ideia dele ferir Kevin e nada poder ser feito. Por isso queria fugir.— Consegue ficar de pé? Ou quer que te carregue para dentro?— Neil disse, na tentativa de fazer o outro sorrir.</p>
<p>— Olha seu tamanho, Neil— o maior disse e deixou mesmo uma risada soprada sair de sua boca quando notou o olhar irritadiço do outro.</p>
<p>— Jesus, Day! E eu ainda deixei que tirasse a minha virgindade.— Neil disse, logo gargalhando, seguido do outro. O ruivo balançou a cabeça, porque aquilo era natural a ambos. Desde que começaram a conviver um com o outro, ouve uma atração física mutua, então não demorou para que começassem a trocar beijos escondidos. Não que houvesse um envolvimento sentimental, ou que eles conversassem sobre essas coisas. Apenas... acontecia.</p>
<p>— Não lembro de você ter reclamado no dia— Kevin debruçou o corpo, sussurrando aquilo em seu ouvido. Ambos gargalharam novamente, mas o momento foi interrompido pelo som de duas vozes que pareciam próximas. Neil levantou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho e puxou Kevin, que soltou um grunhido em frustração.</p>
<p>Neil apontou com a cabeça para o lado, aonde o barulho das vozes vinham. Pareciam sussurrar e o barulho de uma porta de madeira rangendo ecoou pelo ambiente externo. </p>
<p>— Tem uma entrada para o armazém ali.— o ruivo sussurrou e os dois se olharam e começaram a andar. Kevin dava passos mais lentos e as vezes fazia uma careta, mas se esforçava o suficiente para andar sozinho. Iam lentamente, especialmente porque o som das vozes diminuirá.</p>
<p>Day levou a mão até sua bainha e puxou sua espada. Com o coração acelerado, os dois se encararam e chegaram em frente a porta do armazém. Era uma porta dupla, com um cadeado que a mantinha trancada, mas o mesmo estava aberto, no chão e a porta tinha uma fresta aberta. Concordaram com a cabeça e cada um levou a mão para um dos lados da porta e abriram as mesmas rapidamente. Do lado de dentro, dois garotos se viraram, um deles com os olhos arregalados. Mesmo em meio ao escuro, podia-se ver que tinham cabelos loiros brilhantes. Neil franziu seu cenho e deu um passo a frente e notou que a sobrancelha de um dos garotos, de rostos idênticos subiu e uma expressão de choque passou por seu rosto. Então o ruivo o olhou com clareza e, conseguiu ver com certeza seu rosto. Suas pernas tremeram. Sua boca abriu, mas depois fechou e seus olhos azuis ficaram presos nos olhos do outro, antes que seu coração acelerasse demais e tudo ficasse preto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero que tenham gostado! qualquer sugestão/ critica só comentar! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>